This Is Definitely Meant to Be
by KlaineForever320
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been together for a couple months. Blaine is at McKinley, and it is senior year. Will they get through all of the ups and downs life decides to throw at them? Will be OCs. Fluff, Smut, Angst, humor. M for sex and teen swearing.
1. Library

"So, Kurt, I was wondering something." Blaine started with a wide grin that made his eyes scrunch up at the sides.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the quiet school library working on French and math homework during the free period they had. Blaine was bored out of his wits and was just gazing at Kurt's beautiful face and his soft, kissable-looking lips from across the table. On the other hand, Kurt was very much into focusing on his homework and almost never looked away from his math book long enough to know that Blaine was staring at him. He almost didn't hear Blaine speak, but scarcely heard his voice and looked up to one Blaine Anderson with a smitten look on his face.

"Yeah, babe? Did you say something?" Kurt questioned looking back down at his workbook for only 5 seconds until Blaine spoke up again.

"Look, OK, first of all . . . can you _please _look at me for more that 10 seconds at a time?" Blaine accused jokingly, "And second, yes, I did say something . . . I wanted to ask you a question." He finished with a small smile on his face and his head resting on his hand whilst his elbow was on the table.

"Alright, what is it you need to ask me?" Kurt wondered now smiling at his boyfriend with all of his attention now on him.

Blaine stared in to Kurt's pale blue-green eyes and he found himself getting lost in them, until he heard that angelic voice again. Then he snapped back to reality.

"Blaine . . . Earth to Blaine?" Kurt spoke softly trying to get the shorter boy's attention.

"Oh! Sorry, just in another world, actually . . . kind of lost in your eyes, but I wanted to ask you if . . .," Blaine froze, wondering how to put it, ". . . if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Of course I would, but we always go on dates Blaine. Why do you seem so hesitant to ask me right now? Is there something I should know about that you need to tell me?" Kurt asked with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"No, nothing is wrong, it's just that, well, this date I had in plan . . . isn't really one of our . . . usual dates." He stated almost matter-of-factly.

"Oh, alright, what did you have in store for us tonight then?" The slightly taller countertenor asked curiously, wanting to see what Blaine was so nervous about at the moment.

"I um, wanted to make it extremely romantic and I want to . . . serenade you in front of Wes and David later on. They haven't seen me in a while now that I transferred to McKinley, so I thought it would be like hanging out with them and also singing to you. Also I wanted to take you out for dinner afterwards. Does that sound . . . interesting at all? If not then we can do something el-"

"Blaine Anderson of course I would like that, in fact, I would _love_ that. It sounds amazing, and I'm looking forward to it now." Kurt said with a small blush on his cheeks and a small smile.

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Cool, can't wait. You will love the song I picked out." Blaine said almost jumping out of his seat in excitement.

"I'm sure I will, after all you are the one singing it. I love anything you sing." He added flirtatiously.

"Stop it, Kurt, you're making me blush." Blaine said with a small smirk while batting his eyelashes.

"Alright, fine . . ." Kurt giggled.

They both looked each other in the eye and started laughing, earning curious stares from others in the small library. The bell rang reminding both boys that their free period was now over and had 5 minutes to get to their classes. Blaine groaned and stood up to place his much unfinished work in his bag while Kurt quickly finished hid French paper that _someone_ didn't give him a chance to.

"OK, I'm done!" Kurt said hurriedly.

Blaine held a hand out to him to help him up, and they silently left the library and started down the hall. They stopped at Kurt's English class and Blaine turned to him.

"So, would 8 o'clock be a reasonable time to come pick you up?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, definitely, I can be ready by then." Kurt said with a smile coming to his lips.

"Great" Blaine leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the taller boys lips, "See you at eight." He said and then turned around and headed to his Governments class.

Kurt smiled and walked into his classroom.


	2. What is it?

Library

It was already 7:37 and Kurt Hummel was freaking out. Like seriously almost to a hyperventilating point. Yeah, it was that bad. Kurt didn't have an outfit picked out for his and Blaine's date, and his hair really did not want to cooperate with him this evening. All he was wearing was his purple and black plaid boxers and pretty well fitted white T-shirt. He looked around his room for his black vest he knew he one day just carelessly threw on the ground somewhe-

"Aha!" Kurt exclaimed once he found it by his windowsill.

Wait.

How in the living Hell did it get there?

Never mind that now. He strode over to his closet to pick out his tightest pair of dark gray skinny jeans and squeezed then on in a short amount of time, pulling on some white Doc Martens and looking at himself in the mirror by his bed. Hmm, not to toot his own horn but he thought he looked pretty damn hot.

Ah yes, but then there was the hair. That dreadful, dreadful hair.

Kurt ran to his bathroom attached to his room and got a comb and a single can of hairspray and set it down on the counter in front of him. _Here we go_, he thought to himself while picking up the comb and hairspray. After 15 minutes of styling and perfecting he checked his watch only to find that it read 7:56.

"Crap!" He whispered he still had not moisturized and his skin was looking a little dry. "Ah, who cares, I can do it later!" Kurt spoke to himself before shutting off the light and closing the door before running down the stairs only to be met with a doorbell ringing. Kurt checked his watch again.

8 o'clock. _I really do like this boy, _he thought while opening the door only to be met by what probably was the dictionaries definition of sexy.

Kurt's mouth dropped open while he looked his boyfriend up and down. Blaine was standing there wearing a _very _midnight blue T-shirt, which showed his very well toned muscles, black semi-loose fitted skinny jeans with a black leather belt, and black dress shoes. His hair was gel-free and it looked just to temping to reach out and touch.

So Kurt did just that. He lifted up his hand and ran his delicate fingers through the dark, soft, curly coils of hair.

"Well hello to you, too." Blaine said while moaning very slightly when Kurt tugged a little on his curls. Kurt pulled back only to earn a whimper from Blaine at the loss of physical contact.

"Sorry, your hair is just so beautiful," Kurt blushed slightly, "And I have only seen it like this very rarely so…"

Blaine chuckled.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, I've just always thought that my hair was kind of crazy, and to be honest I didn't really like it until you just said that." Blaine explained

"Oh, well, I would love hair like yours any day."

"Really? Why?" Blaine asked looking slightly confused. _Kurt has the most beautiful hair ever, why would he not want it?_

"Because it takes _forever _to style!" Kurt sighed "It gets tiring sometimes; yours just looks so easy and free!" He giggled reaching out to ruffle the shorter boy's hair again.

"Oh, if only you knew the stories behind this head of hair." Blaine joked and Kurt giggled again.

At that moment they locked eyes and a jolt of what seemed like invisible electricity sparked though both of their gazes. It sent a shiver down both of their spines. Neither boy knew what it was that they shared in that gaze. What could it possibly be? Happiness? Yes, but not quite. Adoration? Not quite there yet. Love?

Whoa!

What?

Could it possibly be… love? That scary four-letter word that neither boy really knew well enough to handle properly? It couldn't be, could it? Were they too young? Of course they are! Aren't they? Is this too soon?

Refusing to think about it longer Kurt broke his gaze and spoke quietly. "Should we g-go then?"

Blaine snapped back from his thoughts and quickly answered "Um, yeah… l-let's get going we um… don't want to keep Wes and David waiting any longer."

"OK."

Neither boy could exactly look into the others eyes at this moment. They were still trying to figure out how to handle what they saw in the other's eyes before. They silently drove to Dalton Academy with small attempts of conversation that never lasted. After about an hour and a half they pulled in the Dalton parking lot and hey both quickly jumped out and began what seemed like longest walk to the school in the history of man.

Kurt was pretty sure that he did in fact love Blaine, it was kind of hard to grasp, but he loved him. The thing was that he had no clue that Blaine was less than 5 feet away from him, thinking the exact same thoughts.

He did know one thing.

Tonight might not go exactly the way Blaine planned it.

In a good way or not.

_**Alright! I'm sorry I did not add it in, but Blaine is going to Serenade Kurt at Dalton Academy in the Choir room, and Wes and David are going to be there. That is why they drove to Dalton.**_

_**Sorry I didn't quite tell you that and you might have been confused.**_

_**But anyway…**_

_**Please REVIEW this! It is my first story, and I don't know if I should keep going on this story, because I don't know if you guys like it! :(**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	3. Tell him!

_**Hey guys! The song will be in the next chapter! I hope you're excited to see how it goes after what happened last chapter and in this chapter as well. I am. :D**_

_**Also I keep forgetting to do this so I will now…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Wes, David, or the sexylicious Kurt and Blaine :) Oh… how I only wish!**_

_**Now onto Chapter 3!**_

Kurt and Blaine were no less than 20 feet away when the doors to the choir room bust open to reveal a very mad looking Wes and David in the middle of a conversation. The two warblers were completely oblivious to the fact that Kurt and Blaine standing about 15 feet away.

"I TOLD YOU they weren't going to come, David!" Wes argues.

"They will be here! Come on it might take them a while to arrive, they live 2 hours away Wes… be patient. Just take a chill pil-," And at that point Jeff Houston, another warbler, walks by while heading to his dorm shouting, "Hey guys haven't seen you in a while!"

That's when Wes and David looked up to see who said people were, and Wes looked like he was going to explode with relief.

"THEY'RE HEEERREE!" Wes hollered before running up them to give matching bone-crushing hugs.

"W..es…c-can't r-really breath here." Kurt squeaked out when Wes gave him his hug.

"Sorry! I MISSED you guys so much!" He explained while Kurt and Blaine were getting small bro hugs from David, who always seemed to be a lot calmer than Wes.

"Hey guys I am so glad you're here…Wes was about to start hitting me with his gavel because he was mad at _me _that you two weren't here yet." David said calmly.

"Well you were the only one around! Who else was I supposed to hit? Huh, David? Who?"

"I don't know! Just not _me_!" Davis exclaimed, "Jeez!"

Wes didn't have anything else to say so he just turned to Kurt and Blaine and when he did he realized that they were looking everywhere but the others eyes, and they were being really quiet.

Kurt and Blaine were never this quiet

"Um, guys what the Hell?" Wes started, "Are you two…um…OK? You seem to be very nervous…and I'm suspicious."

David could see the tension between the two also and was about to say something when Blaine spoke up for the first time while they were in the hall.

"Um, no we're fine," He glanced at Kurt who was looking at the ground, "It was just a long ride here, that's all."

David knew he was lying, but didn't say anything. He would ask later. On the other hand, Wes seemed to suck it all up like a vacuum cleaner and told the boys to follow them into the choir room to talk a little while before Blaine sang. Kurt sat down next to Blaine on one of the sofas while David ad Wes sat in chairs across from them. An awkward silence filled the room instantly.

"Umm… I am going to head to the bathroom. B-be right Back." Kurt stuttered. He really just needed to cool off for awhile. After Kurt left the room and they couldn't hear his footsteps any more, David started the questions.

"Ok, Blaine, I know there is something going on, and if you don't tell us what then this tension between you two is NOT going to go away."

"What tension, what are you talking about?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Oh _come on, Blaine_! Don't give me that. Just tell us before he gets back otherwise tonight is going to be very awkward and you know it!"

Wes didn't seem to know what was going on so he just kind of stayed out of it and brought his attention to their conversation and listened more intently.

"OK fine, I will tell you!" Blaine blurted out. "I-I… I think that I am in….. in l-l ove…. w-with… Kurt. And I don't really know what to do! I've never really felt this before, and I will be honest and way that I am scared out of my mind."

The two other boys were just staring in shock to the words that just left the shorter boys mouth. They looked at each other and seemed to have a conversation with their eyes because they both looked away and at Blaine at the same time and said the same thing.

"You have to tell him, dude."

_GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee_

Kurt was on his way back from the bathroom when he heard what the other three boys were saying inside.

"How the Hell do I tell him though?" He heard Blaine say.

"Oh come on, you're Blaine Anderson! You express feelings through song! I think you should sing to him how you feel!" David whispered. "In fact, if you have a song that will fit, and that you know well enough, you could just sing it now! It's a perfect idea and it will get rid of this crazy new formed awkwardness between you two also."

"Brilliant!" Blaine said, "Yes, that is a good idea, but wait. I don't know how he feels and I don't want to hurt him if I do it wrong."

"Its fine, Blaine. Just do your best and everything will work out." Wes explained

"Thanks guys, I owe you."

Kurt thought to himself, _what were they talking about? Oh my god, is Blaine going to break up with me? Is that why he hasn't bare said a word to me after what happened? Did he realize he didn't want me anymore? Stop assuming things Kurt Hummel! What happen…well happens. Just go in there and act like you didn't hear this._

Kurt walked into the room and the three boys stopped talking to look at him.

"Well, are we going to do this thing?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Um… yeah… I'm ready." Blaine answered and stood up. _ Oh, but I am really not ready at all. _

_**So yeah, next chapter will be the song and… a little something else ;) **_

_**I do not know when I will update next, but all updates with be in a rage from 1-4 days. So nothing big, I just don't know how busy I am going to be.**_

_**Reviews are sweet Klaine love. :D**_

_**Thank you for reading! **_


	4. No regrets, just love

_**This whole chapter is Blaine's POV! I'm sorry to say, but I might not post for awhile after this chapter. :( Don't worry though! It won't be any more than a couple of days. Are there any songs you want me to add to this? I certainly can do that if you guys would like. :P**_

_**OH! And let me tell you right now, I have this weird obsession of Darren/Blaine singing Elton John songs. So he will be singing, um, a lot. I hope you don't mind!**_

_**Also I will list songs and who they are by at the end of every chapter! This chapter will also be in two different parts… so :) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4: Part 1**_

To say that I was nervous was a massive understatement.

This was a very big step in their relationship, and I was freaking out. What if Kurt didn't feel the same way? Oh no… what if Kurt broke up with me for saying it too soon? _But he needs to know you love him Blaine! Come on! Stop being a baby and just start singing! They are starting to look at you weird!_

"Um, Blaine? Are you OK?" Kurt asked with worry and a hint of amusement, "You have kind of just been standing there."

"Uhh…yeah I'm good." I responded.

Kurt just smiled.

That one smile seemed to fill me with the most courage I have ever had. I thought of a song to sing, but realized I needed some background vocals. I walked over to Wes and David and whispered to them what I was going to sing. They nodded and followed me to the front of the room.

I looked Kurt straight in the eyes and said something before I started to sing.

"I hope you remember this song, Kurt." I finished with a smile before Wes and David started harmonizing.

_You think I'm pretty,_

_Without any makeup on._

_You think I'm funny,_

_When I tell the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down,_

_down._

Kurt smiled and I knew it was because he was remembering when we first met on that staircase. I was no longer worried so I sang a little louder.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_But things were kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine_

_Valentine_

I walked towards Kurt and sat down next to him. I leaned on his shoulder while I sang the next lines.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

When I said 'love' I made sure to look right into his beautiful blue, ocean eyes. He blushed and slightly looked away. Why did he look away? Is this too much? I forgot about it when he looked back at me with a smile so I continued.

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_Will be young forever!_

I stood up to join the other two, who to be honest, looked kind of excited.

_You make me feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

At this Kurt giggled.

_I can't sleep, let's run away _

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby, I believe_

_This is real so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

Kurt actually seemed to be enjoying this, a lot. So I decided to step up my game a little bit, so I jump on the nearest chair I could find.

_We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach_

_Bought a motel and built a fort_

_Out of sheets_

_I've finally found you, my missing puzzle piece _

I jumped off on the chair and stood right in front of Kurt.

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight, No regrets_

_Just love_

_We can dance until we die, you and I_

_Will be young forever!_

_You make me feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

I walked over to Wes and David before I finished singing and looked at Kurt again.

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

After we finished Kurt stood up and started to clap.

"Wow that was awesome guys! Thank you Blaine." Kurt smiled

_It's now or never Blaine, you can do this!_

"Um, Wes, David, could you guys leave, please?" I asked

The two exchanged knowing looks and then nodded their heads before walking out of the choir room saying their 'goodbyes' and 'it was nice you see you both'. When the door was closed I walked up to Kurt and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Why did they have to leave?" Kurt questioned.

I didn't answer. Instead I leaned forward and pressed a long slow kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling away and speaking.

"Kurt, I asked them to leave because I want this moment to be very special for you and me."

"Um, what momen-"

"Kurt, when I looked in your eyes earlier this evening, I saw something. When I realized what it was I was scared, but I knew what I saw was true." I paused getting ready to pour all of my feeling into 3 big words, "Kurt, I don't know if this is too early, but…"

"But what?" Kurt asked slightly worried for what he was going to hear.

"But I love you"

_**Cliff hanger! Dun dun duuunnn!**_

_**I'm only joking. Part 2 will be up in a little while!**_

_**Reviews are happiness for me :P So don't forget to make me happy!  
><strong>_

_**Thank you for Reading!**_

_**Song:**_

_**Teenage Dream-Katy Perry  
><strong>_


	5. No Regrets, Just Love Pt 2

_**Ok! Sorry for the wait! This is part 2! :)**_

_**If smut is not your cup of coffee, then I am warning you to not continue reading this Fic because from now on there WILL be smut. It might get pretty intense BTW. After all this is rated M! :P**_

_**Disclaimer-No, I do not own Glee, or Kurt and Blaine, or Elton John. Heck! All I own is an IPod and a laptop. Derp :P **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 5 (Kurt's POV)**_

"Kurt, when I looked in your eyes earlier this evening, I saw something. When I realized what it was I was scared, but I knew what I saw was true." He paused, "Kurt, I don't know if this is too early, but…"

"But what?" I asked slightly worried for what I was going to hear.

"But I love you"

The world seemed to stop moving and time seemed to stop at when I heard what Blaine just said. Wait, did I hear him right? Oh my Barbara Streisand, I did. He loves me, Blaine, Blaine Anderson _loves_ me! Kurt Hummel! A couple of minutes went by and I couldn't believe it. I almost exploded of happiness. It was that bad. Exploding.

Blaine on the other hand looked scared as shit.

"Kurt, I am so sorry if this is going to ruin everything. I really do love you, and I understand if you don't want to be with me anymo-"Blaine started rambling, but I couldn't take seeing him sad so I practically lunged myself at him and attacked his lips with mine.

The kiss deepened, and I knew where this was going to go. Oops! I should probably tell him I feel the same before he gets too confused. I broke away from the kiss and looked into the shorter boy's pools of hazel.

"Blaine, of course I don't think it is too soon," I said breathlessly from the kiss," I love you too. And I have absolutely no doubt about that."

Both Blaine and I were grinning like nothing before after my small speech. He put my hands on either side of my face and stepped closer. He brushed his nose against mine.

"Really, Kurt?" He murmured just above a whisper.

"I am one hundred percent sure that I love you Blaine. I love everything about you."

Blaine pulled away only to go lock the choir room doors. When he turned back to me I could see his eyes were dark. Full of Lust and need. Also full of Love. Lots of that. He quickly walked over to me. When he reached me he kissed me fiercely. I reciprocated and ran my tongue across his bottom lip. He responded immediately and slowly pushed me backwards onto one of the sofas into a sitting position.

"We are seriously going to do this here? In the choir room of Dalton Academy?" I asked.

"Why not? Do you really want to wait 2 hour while we drive back home?" He responded.

"Oh in that case, hell no!"

I pulled Blaine on top of my lap and gave a small thrust upward. Blaine moaned and it was the hottest thing I have ever heard in my 17 years of living. That noise went straight to my growing- and already painfully hard in my shinny jeans-erection. I really needed to get out of them.

As if reading my mind Blaine said in a low voice. "Mmm, we need fewer clothes. A lot fewer clothes."

"I agree." I said breathlessly.

He started licking and biting my neck while unbuttoning my vest and shirt. I reached forward and unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled away to take his and my shoes off. I just about ripped off his shirt when he was done. We were now in nothing but our boxers. I took a minute to admire my gorgeous boyfriend. Until he laid me back on the couch and gently layed on top of me. He leaned down and kissed me again, it quickly got hotter.

Before we knew it we were grinding against each other and were heavily making out. Blaine pulled away slightly to lean down mere centimeters away from my ear, speaking in a low, seductive voice.

"What do you want me to do, Kurt? Anything for you, baby."

I groaned and quickly thought of what I wanted this beautiful man to do to me. We were in a school choir room so… nothing _too_ dirty.

"T-touch me, please Blaine, touch me" I stuttered.

He immediately started kissing me again. After about twenty seconds he started to slide his hand down further to the bulge in my tented boxers. When he got to the waistband of my boxers he tapped my hip with his hand indicating me to lift up. When I did he slid my boxers down to my ankles and then off. He reached up and took my cock in a firm grip and started stroking my length.

I moaned at how good Blaine's hand felt on my erection. Warm. Strong. He squeezed and started pumping. I started to buck my hips into his hand and he kept grinding into my thigh trying to get off too. He moaned into my mouth and leaned down to start sucking and biting on my collarbone. Clearly trying to leave a mark there.

"God Blaine! I'm s-so close."

Blaine lifted His head and looked into my eyes. The look of pure want in his eyes almost sent me over the edge.

"Come for me, Kurt."

That did it.

I was coming hard and fast into his hand. I do not think I have ever come this hard in my life. It was amazing and I started to see white spots cover my vision. Blaine seemed to also be coming, but I didn't seem to remember anything after because everything went black.

_GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee_

I woke up about 20 seconds later, laying on my back on top of Blaine.

"Welcome back." Blaine giggled.

"Did I… seriously pass out?"

"Yeah, I started to freak out. I thought I killed you somehow." He said jokingly.

"Ha, and how exactly would you kill me?"

"That is the thing you see, I have no fucking clue." He looked down at me.

I smiled and lay back on his chest. I realized we were still at Dalton, but at that point I didn't care. It was kind of like a perfect moment. Until Blaine decided to start belting out a song right in my ear.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
>It is where we are<em>

I sighed. Only Blaine Anderson would sing that song right now.

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
>that we got this far<em>

I decided to just giggle at my boyfriend's craziness. After all, that was one of the reasons I loved him.

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
>How it's laid to rest<em>

I decided to join Blaine in the last few lines. Because, yeah, I am feeling the love right now.

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>believe the very best<em>

Blaine and I stopped singing and I seemed to be getting very tired, but of course it would be awkward to sleep in here tonight.

"Blaine? I'm getting tired. Could we head home? My dad and Carole aren't home this weekend so you could probably crash at my place." I said with a smile, thinking about waking up with Blaine.

"Of course, my parents won't mind."

They silently agreed to getting off of the couch and put on their clothed that they flew across the room.

They both smiled at each other when they saw Blaine's shirt all the way over on the Warbler's council table.

He grabbed it and we left the choir room.

Hand in hand.

_**Oh Ehm Gee. I am kind of iffy on the smut part, but then again I think it turned out pretty well.**_

_**Did you guys like it? Please REVIEW and tell me! Also be free to give any suggestions for this story too!**_

_**Next chapter will be up soon :)**_

_**Thank you for Reading!**_

_**Song: Can You Feel the Love Tonight-Elton John**_


	6. Style

_**ASDFGHJKL:ASDFGHJKL:ASDFGHJKL:LKKJGDSGAHFGFHGF! Sorry this took so long. My Computer like BLEW UP. I had to buy a new one. And then write this chapter. BLAHHG I'm so sorryyy. Here! I will give you all Red Vines! Take them all! Please forgive me :( Anyway this is chapter 6. **_

_**It is a month after the whole 'I Love you' thing. :) Not a lot has happened at all so don't worry you guys didn't miss anything.**_

_**They are at McKinley (Because they aren't Dalton students any more, DERP)! :) **_

_**I'm a bit iffy on this chapter...hmmm. But then again I am proud. I kind of think that besides the smut chapter this is the best one so far. So far… Muahahah you have no idea what I'm planning. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Kurt was walking down the hallway after Social Studies towards Blaine's locker. He turned the corner and saw Finn standing next to Blaine at his locker talking animatedly with his hands. Blaine shook his head, said something and then just walked off in the direction of the choir room.

"Thank you so much for waiting for me Blaine." Kurt whispered in a tone dripping in sarcasm.

Kurt walked up to Finn that was still standing at Blaine's locker looking dumbstruck. When Kurt stopped right in front of Finn, the taller boy didn't even seem to notice him.

"Finn!" Kurt snapped.

Finn finally looked at Kurt and seemed to get nervous right away.

"Uhhh… umm hi! Kurt, uh, so what are you, um, up to?" Finn asked with a shaky voice while trying not to look Kurt in the eye.

"I, Finn, am going to Glee rehearsal. So are you."

"Really? Cool, have fun!" Finn said not really listening to Kurt, being still in a deep thought.

"OK Finn. What's up? Why the hell are you acting like I'm Medusa. You know that I'm not oblivious to your not looking at me and the fact that you seem to be more nervous than I was when I auditioned for Glee. And that's pretty nervous. Come on, tell me Frankenteen." Kurt demanded.

"Uhh nothing is wrong! Ummm….. Bye little Brother! I'm off to Glee!" Finn called as he quickly shot off in the direction of the choir room.

"This so is not over Finn, and I am older than you by the way!" Kurt yelled.

People were staring at him strange, but he just walked slowly to Glee, not at all paying attention to the looks that were towards him for yelling across the entire hall.

_GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee_

(Kurt's POV)

I walked into the choir room to see only three people there: Blaine, Brittany, and Finn. _Where the fuck is everybody? Glee starts in five minutes._ Blaine looked up at me and smiled a little nervously. I sat down and he put his arm around me before I could ask why everyone seemed so nervous.

"Hi" I said quietly.

"Hello, beautiful." He greeted me just as quietly.

"So, do you know why there are only three people in here, one being my brother and another being my boyfriend? Oh, and do you know why Finn is acting so nervous?" I questioned after a couple of awkward moments.

"Um, no, I am not sure why most of none people are here. Maybe classes are getting out late?"

Just when he said that Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Lauren, and Santana strode in, arguing about one thing or another. I didn't really care until I heard little parts of Quinn and Lauren's conversation.

"How… ring…no…crazy" Was all I heard Quinn mutter out.

"….worry…. they love… not proposing…today." I heard Lauren whisper.

_What the flying-fuck is that supposed to mean? Proposing… oh my god…who is proposing? Is this why Finn is so nervous? Wait what? It couldn't be…. no definitely not possible. Finn isn't attached right now…but maybe someone else? NO! Just shut up Kurt. You are HEARING things! Arrggg, but seriously what the fu-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Shoo walking in with the rest of the Glee club member behind him.

"Alright guys!" He started walking over the white board he always used for the week's topic. "Now that we are all here, let me tell you the topic for this week." He wrote something on the white board and took a step back revealing the word 'Style' written in blue Expo marker. "This week we are going to change things up, you will not be picking a song that expresses feelings, but you are going to find a song that is definitely _not_ something you would usually sing, something 'not your style'. If so happen to find a song that expresses your feeling while it still isn't 'you', then that is awesome."

_Really huh? Not my style. I have the perfect song already. Muahaha! Oh gosh, Kurt, you have gone crazy. This really is_ not_ that big of a deal._

Mr. Schuster dismissed us for the hour to think about what song we would be doing. I looked over at Blaine and he looked perplexed trying to think of something that isn't 'his style'. At least that's what I thought.

"Blaine." He turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you need help? I've already got mine, and you kind of look like you are having trouble." I asked with a little bit of amusement in my tone. He hesitated for a moment, and then looked up again to speak.

"No, I'm good; I am going to do something country. I dislike country music, so I guess it can't really be my style." He paused. "What are you going to do, babe?"

"You my beloved boyfriend, will just have to find out." I finished with a smile. He looked at me and muttered playfully under his breath the word 'tease'. Then he looked back at his lap with another look of nervousness plastered on his face.

"Blaine? What's wrong honey?" I asked as I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could see his face grow a little softer while I held on to him.

"Nothing, love, I'm fine. Nothing you need to worry about." He said calmly.

"Uh, are you sure? If you need to talk to someone, I am here, you know that." I paused. "You _do_ know that right?" I finished with an uneasy look.

"Of course I do." He smiled lightly. "I am just a shit load nervous for something. Don't worry, you will know why soon. I promise you."

"OK, I love you Blaine."

He looked over at me and cupped my face with one hand and titled my head so I was looking him straight in the eyes. "I love you too, Kurt. I always will, OK? It hurts me sometimes when I realize_ how _much I love you. You are everything to me." He leaned forward and gave me a short kiss. When he pulled away his eyes had so much love, faithfulness, and passion in them that I just melted. I could have just stayed in this moment, looking into the most _gorgeous_ boy's eyes forever, but the bell signaling the end of the day went off.

_What? How did the time fly so fast? Thanks for the moment stealer you stupid _school bell_._

I got up out of my seat and walked with my boyfriend and Finn to the parking lot. One there said goodbye to Blaine with a _very_ long kiss. We whispered little 'see you tomorrow's and loving looks and he gave me a smile then turned around and walked to his car. Once he was gone I turned to Finn who was waiting by the car looking slightly nervous still and also annoyed that my goodbye took so long.

"Alright let's go Finn."

"Err, OK." He agreed as I hopped into the passenger side of his car, we always rode to together to save gas. I could tell this short car ride was going to be all kinds of awkward since I knew he wasn't going to talk to me in complete sentences anytime soon, but he was going to talk to me if he liked it or not.

_**Oh my gosh people. I need reviews! Ahhh. I seriously do not know if you guys even want me to keep going. And most of all I don't know if you like…. Understand how I write. Is it confusing to you? See I don't know :(**_

_**Please Review :) Pleazums. **_

_**Thank You For Reading :)!**_


	7. Love Story

_**Thank you to the guys that reviewed last chapter :) It does mean a lot even if it really is not that many. I really appreciate it. Somebody asked if I could make my chapters longer, and I do agree. I wish they were longer, but it all depends on where I need the chapter to end. They might get longer, but I cannot make any promises I am sorry. :( This chapter will be a bit longer, because of the songs. I will update more often again, the only reason the other chapter took so long was because my computer went 'BOOOM' soooooz….**_

_**Also my story does not really have a plot, I have noticed. And it might later on, but I can tell you now that this story will not really have a plot. So if you like stories like that, then I suggest you stop reading this.**_

_**This chapter has two songs in it. The song titles will be at the bottom.**_

_**I have not done this in a while so…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Kurt, or Blaine. You know what? I just don't own any of the characters alright? Alright. If I did, let's just say there wouldn't be any plot like whatsoever. Just a whole bunch of sexy time for everyone. It would be porn. Nuff said.**_

_**All right I am done with this insanely long note.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Kurt walked into the Girl's bathroom of McKinley high school to change into their costumes for Kurt's 'style' number. Once all of them were in the restroom, Kurt turned to them holding their clothes in his hands.

"Alright, so you guys_ absolutely _got the dance steps down?" Kurt asked worriedly. They all nodded in annoyance, this being the fifth time he has asked this question since they got out of the choir room. "OK, just making sure. Rachel, you got your solo down?"

"Kurt, I have been up all night the past three days practicing my butt off to perfect it, I am sure that I have got this down." She explained.

"OK, now put these on ladies, Mr. Shoo said we have to be back in five minutes." He ordered, handing them their clothes. They just stood there uncomfortably while Kurt began to unbutton my shirt. He looked up right before he was going to take his button-up off, stopping in his tracks when he saw all of the girls staring at him.

"Guys, get dressed. What are you waiting for? We only have, like, three more minutes left." He questioned. All of the girls murmured acknowledgements and turned around to get dressed. All except Santana. She walked up to Kurt and slid his shirt off of his shoulders, and then she ran her hands down his bare chest. Kurt looked uncomfortable and swatted her hands away.

"What the hell, Santana. That is weird, get dressed or we are leaving you behind." He said as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, picking up his other pants to put them on. Santana gave him a seductive look after watching him take off his pants.

"Damn Hummel, you really do have a nice body. I'm jealous of that Anderson kid." She announced.

"Um, Santana, I will say this one more time. Get Dressed!" Kurt demanded. She murmured a cuss word under her breath as she turned around to see the other girls already done.

"Santana, we will be in the hallway while you finish up, alright?" Rachel asked, but then again it wasn't really a question. Rachel and Brittany walked out of the bathroom right as Kurt was finished putting on his outfit. He walked out to leave Santana to get dressed.

_GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee_

(Blaine's POV)

I sat down in my seat when I entered to choir room to find Kurt gone. _Probably getting his outfit on_. _God, I love him._ _I wonder what song he is going to sing. I've been waiting for three days while he put together the outfits. He always makes great outfits. I mean really, you didn't even _need_ outfits. Wait. Nope. This is Kurt. Yes he does._ _Another reason I love him._

I looked up to see Kurt walk into the room with white skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a black vest. He was also wearing knee-high black lace up Doc Martens and a black fedora. The outfit was simple, but _damn_ was it turning me on. It was probably the skinny jeans, and the way they made his ass look irresistible when he turned around to get the girls in their places.

I took my eyes away from Kurt's body and looked at the girls, who were wearing black skinny jeans, black short-sleeved shirts, and white girl vests and white fedoras. Mr. Schuster walked in and gave them an approving smile.

"Very nice guys! Are you ready to perform, ladies, Kurt?" He asked.

"Yes Mr. Shoo." Kurt said standing in front of the girls.

Everyone quieted down when the song started. The girls were whistling a familiar tune and then Kurt stepped up.

_OH!  
>Just shoot for the stars<br>If it feels right  
>Then aim for my heart<br>If you feel like  
>And take me away<br>Make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<em>

_Oh. My. God. Is Kurt really doing a Maroon 5 song? Why the hell is this so hot? Oh yeah. Kurt's dancing. That's why._ I thought to myself. Kurt was moving his hips, and dancing to the beat. The girls were behind him dancing a little less enthusiastically. _Wow, it really looks like Kurt is really into this._

_You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shit!_

Kurt spun around and the girl came up with him to dance through the next lines together. Kurt winked at me and smirked while he began the chorus.

_And it goes like this  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you  
>All the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes<br>And I'll own you with them  
>Moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

Santana, Brittany, and Rachel stepped back behind Kurt again, this time doing a different dance than Kurt as he took the next verse.

_Maybe it's hard  
>When you feel like<br>you're broken and scarred  
>Nothing feels right<br>But when you're with me  
>I'll make you believe<br>that I've got the key_

_Oh  
>So get in the car<br>We can ride it  
>Wherever you want<br>Get inside it  
>And you want to steer<br>But I'm shifting gears  
>I'll take it from here<em>

Kurt took off his hat and tossed it at me, which I barely caught. I knew I was currently wide-eyed from Kurt's dancing, and I will admit that my mouth is agape a little…

_And it goes like this  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you  
>All the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes<br>And I'll own you with them  
>Moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

Kurt stepped back with the girls and Rachel came up to the front where Kurt was just dancing.

_You wanna know  
>How to make me smile<br>Take control  
>Own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe  
>OOOH Baby rub me right<br>But if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this_

All four of then started dancing together while they sang the last lines of the songs.

_And it goes like this  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you  
>All the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes<br>And I'll own you with them  
>Moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

They all ended the song with jumping up in the air and landing in the splits. I cringed when I saw Kurt doing them. _Doesn't that hurt? And how the HELL can he do that in skinny jeans?_

Ugh, but I cannot lie. It is extremely hot knowing my boyfriend is _that _flexible.

_Blaine, stop with the un-dapper thoughts. Come on! You cannot gat hard in the chorus room. People would see. Ohh shit, too late. Think of disgusting things… damn this is _not_ working with him walking towards me like that._

Mr. Schuster congratulated them with 'nicely done's and clapping along with the rest of the class. Kurt sat down next to me and saw my little problem.

"I'm guessing you liked the song?" He asked knowingly.

"Uhm, totally. Yeah the song was great." _Wait what song was it again? The dancing was nice. Like really nice. Ugh, this is what happens when I look at my boyfriend for too long._

"Awesome!" He exclaimed. "I'm glad you liked it." He smiled at me and came to sit in my lap. My erection just grew a little when he sat down and put his arms around my neck.

"Yeah." I smiled

"You seen a lot less nervous than you did earlier in the week. You finally get past whatever it was that was bothering you?" He asked in an innocent voice as he moved around in my lap some more, brushing against my already hard cock. He smirked, waiting for my answer.

"Nrrg, uh yeah, I'm better. I guess." _At least I was thank you for reminding me. _

He smiled again and leaned down to kiss me. It was short, but I knew he could tell I wanted more. So he got off of my lap and sat in the chair next to me. That. Little. Tease. Then again it would be weird if we started making out in front of our friends. And our chorus teacher.

After a couple moments of me thinking of things that turned me of, and successfully diminishing my hard-on. Mr. Schuster called for the next person to sing. Puck got up and sang a song from Broadway. _Yup, that is definitely not his style._ Once he was done I got up and went to the front of the room and sat down on a stool. I picked up my guitar and started strumming. I knew everyone knew the song, but they looked at me weird.

"Personally, I do not like country music. Or Taylor Swift. So, I'm going to sing it, obviously because I know it is not my style." I informed them. All of them except Kurt, who already know this, nodded. So I started.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>and the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air_

Kurt smiled at me as I began to sing. I knew he liked this song. That's why I am singing it. Just for Kurt. Because I love seeing him smile.

_See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

I kept singing. I knew Kurt liked it. It also seemed like the rest of the class and even Mr. Shoo were having a good time listening to me sing, so I sang the chorus a little louder.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<em>

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh oh_

I got up and went to sit down next to Kurt. I dropped my guitar and turned t him and sung.

_I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<em>

_Come on Blaine, you can do this. This is it._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

I knelt in front of Kurt and pulled out a small silver band from my pocket and placed it in his hand, but before he could really see it I placed another hand over it. I heard him and a couple of other people gasp and I saw his eyes start watering a little.

_And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<em>

The second I finished I stated talking.

"Kurt, before you start freaking out. I am not proposing." I saw him relax a little. "Yes, I want to marry you some day, but for now I just want to give you this ring as a promise. My promise is that I will always love you. I will stay faithful and truthful in this relationship, and I will always be there for you. One day I will do this right. When we are older, but right now I just want you to know that you have me forever. I am so, so so so proud to call you my boyfriend, and not only are you my boyfriend, but you are my best friend." By now Kurt was full on crying and I could swear I saw Finn's eyes watering too, along with Tine and Rachel. "I already asked Finn about this, and I asked Quinn and Lauren so I could have a girls' opinion. I didn't want to mess this up Kurt. So I only have one question for you."

I lifted my hand and showed him the ring. He gasped again.

"Will you wear this promise ring for me?"

_**AHAHAHAHAHAH! I am so evil when it comes to cliff hangers. Muahahaha!**_

_**Did you guys like the chapter? Did you like the songs? If you have ANY song recommendations, please feel free to leave them in a review! I would love to see what you guys want me to add!**_

_**Also any questions? **_

_**Songs:**_

_**Moves Like Jagger – Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera **_

_**Love Story – Taylor Swift.**_

_**I have no fucking clue what happened to the song lyrics, some are on the side, some are in the middle. I am so sorry about that.**_

_**Please review! Tell me how you liked the chapter! Please?**_

_**Thanks For Reading!**_


	8. Strawberries

_Alright my readers, come, sit down, this is important. All of you who reviewed. Thank you. So. So. So. So. So muches. :P You guys are so kind :) Alright. Somebody told me that I have been spelling Mr. Schuster's nick name wrong… it is Mr. Shue, not Mr. Shoo xD Omg I feel like a dork. You know what? Forget I ever wrote it like that. Kay? Alrighty then._

_Oh! And sorry I didn't tell you this last chapter, but this chapter is dirty :P Really dirty. Say Bai Bia to Virgin!Kurt kay? I think it turned out beautifully! BUAHAHHA yes this chapter is their first time 'doing the deed'. I am sooo excited. Are you? I am :P_

_Soo I went to see Glee Live 3D last night. *Flails* It was *flails* amazing *flails again*! Go see it! Now. Don't even read this chapter. Just. Go. Now. AGFSDDFH:K:GGKGH:FGFGHHGJFHGSDDSFASSDFGHJKL Kurt and Blaine (and Finn, don't hate me) look SEXEH in 3 Dimensional form. Omg *Flails*_

_It was amazing! Did I already say that? Aha! Oops! :P_

_So I have a question! What do you guys want in the next chapter. You Pick, I can't:_

_One: Party at Hummel-Hudson house? With Klaine sexy time._

_Two: Kinky KurtxBlaine sexy time?_

_**Three:**__ Or extremely fluffy KurtxBlaine date night? With some sexy time._

_Either way there is going to be sexy time :)_

_Tell me in the reviews before you read this chapter. Or after, I don't really care KayKay? Whole Chappie is in Blaine's POV!_

_Alright! Lol Enjoy ;P_

_Chapter 8_

"Will you wear this promise ring for me?"

"Oh." Kurt murmured through his tears. "Yes! Yes, Blaine, Yes yes yes yes!"

I grinned bigger than I have ever smiled in my life when I heard him say those words. I slid the ring on his ring finger on his left hand while everyone cheered. Even Mr. Shue clapped. Kurt grabbed my face in both of his hands and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, but eventually he pulled away and pulled me into a tight hug. Kurt only pulled away because the school bell rang, announcing the end of the day.

"Um, Blaine? Could we maybe go to your house right now? I don't really want to go home right now. I just want to be with you. Is that alright?" Kurt blushed. I smiled. He was just too cute.

"You are so adorable you know that? Of course you can come over." I added. "I don't think my parents are home." _Why the hell did you add that? He probably doesn't care if your parents are home or not. It's not like you guys are doing anything…_

I snapped out of my thought and turned to see Kurt telling Finn that he was not going to be coming home until dinner. Kurt walked back to me and intertwined our hands together before tugging me out of the building and in the direction of my car. I opened the door for him and he thanked me before I turned to walk around the front of the car and into the Driver's seat. Once in the car he reached over with his left hand to grab mine again and turned the radio on with his other hand.

The car ride was full of the two of us belting out the lyrics to most of the songs that came on. I smiled over at him every once and awhile and he would blush for no reason. _How cute_. I thought. _He is just the best thing ever._

When we pulled up at my house, we both got out of the car and quietly walked up to the front door. I fumbled with the keys and the lock for a couple of seconds before it opened and we stepped inside. Kurt kicked off his shoes and waited for me to before speaking.

"Um, should we maybe go up to your room?" He asked hesitantly like he was nervous of the action.

"Yeah of course, I'm going to go get us a snack and then I'll be right up OK?" I smiled.

"Alright." I watched him do this cute little hop up the stairs, and once he was out of sight I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and walked into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and gathered my thoughts.

_Wow. I cannot believe he said yes! This is amazing! I mean, it's not like I proposed, but still. He wants me. He wants a future with me. He is so gorgeous. I love him. Why did he seem a little nervous though? A probably just the shock from what happened earlier. _And then my thoughts changed abruptly. _God his outfit is hot today. Nrg, his ass. Why does he do these things to me? Mmm I wonder what it would be like to be inside of that hot ass._

Where the hell did that come from?

I felt my pants tighten at the thought of it and opened the fridge to grab a container of strawberries before rushing upstairs to my beloved boyfriend. Once I reached the top of the stairs and opened my door I immediately dropped the container of strawberries and my half-erect cock swelled to full length when I saw what was inside.

Kurt.

_Kurt._

Naked. On my bed. _Ohmygodthisisnothappening. _He was just as beautiful as ever.

Said boy looked up when he heard the clatter of strawberries on the floor and he smirked.

"What took you so long?" He asked in e deep voice I swear I have never heard from this boy our 5 months of being intimate. Strawberries forgotten I rushed over to him and carefully crawled myself over to his naked form on the bed. Once I was kneeling over him I leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate, hard, steamy kiss. I snaked my tongue into his mouth after a couple of seconds and he moaned. I bucked my hips into his thigh and we both moaned again at the same time. I pulled away to suck and lick his neck when he spoke in that same low voice.

"You, my dear, have way too many clothes on."

I quickly lifted my head up and pulled off my shirt. When that article of clothing was discarded I climbed off of him to pull off my jeans and underwear with one quick swipe and let my hard-on spring out. I crawled back onto Kurt and continued with making a mark on his neck while I gyrated my hips into his. We were both now fully hard and I was reaching my climax. I kissed down his neck and collarbone until I reached his chest. I sucked one of his nipples into my mouth and he let out a long moan and a short whimper when I pulled away to give the same attention to the other. Once finished with that he grabbed my hair and pulled me up into a deep, heated kiss.

We kissed and grinded for what seemed like forever until he pulled away for another breath.

"B-Blaine."

"Yes, my love?" I asked between more kisses.

"Pl-please!" He groaned out when I harshly trusted my hips into his groin.

"Please what, baby. What is it you want me to do?" I asked in a husky voice.

He paused shortly to kiss me again before he spoke. "M-make love to me. Please, Blaine. I need you." He panted.

I pulled away to look into his beautifully lust-filled eyes. _Well we have definitely never done that before. _"What? Are you sure, baby? I don't want to if you aren't ready." I told him suddenly really nervous and excited at the same time.

"Yes, Blaine. I'm ready. I want you now. I need you inside me. Please." He assured me; he started writhing under me to gain friction.

My cock twitched and I was suddenly swallowed with my thoughts from before. _I wonder what it would be like to be inside of that hot ass. _Well now was definitely my time to find out.

"D-do you have any lube?" He asked after a couple of seconds. "Also a condom. I mean, if you want to use one, I'm clean."

"Yeah I have both, but no I'm clean too. I don't think we need to use one..." I trailed off and reached over to my nightstand to open the drawer. I pulled out a brand new bottle of lube and opened it to squeeze the cool liquid into the palm of my hand.

I moved back over to him to kiss him again, and I slowly guided my index finger to his entrance. I swirled my finger around his puckered opening and slowly slid it in. We had done fingering before so it wasn't that painful for Kurt anymore, but we have never gone past two fingers. Once he started pushing himself on my finger I added another one. While we kept kissing, I started to scissor my index and middle finger around, stretching him. When he was stretched enough I pulled my fingers out and added another one.

I pulled away to look at his face, which was scrunched up in temporary pain. After a moment he opened his eyes and nodded.

"I'm ready."

That was all I needed. I quickly pulled my fingers out of him and brought his legs up to rest on my shoulders. I situated a pillow under his waist and grabbed the bottle of lube again. I squirted more of in onto my hand and threw it off of the bed, not caring where it landed I slicked up my leaking cock and placed myself at his entrance.

"I love you Kurt. This is going to be painful, OK? Are you ready" I asked cautiously.

He simply nodded. "Yes, please go slow. I love you too." He finishes with a smile.

I slowly pushed into him only stopping a few times to let him get used to my width and length. Once I was fully inside of him I took a moment to actually realize what it felt like.

_. _My eyes rolled into the back of my head. Kurt. Was. Amazing. This was the most amazing feeling ever. He was so hot and tight. _Why haven't we done this before? _

I finished with my thoughts when Kurt spoke again.

"OK, you can move now. Remember slowly. This hurts like shit right now."

I slid out of him almost all the way and slowly pushed back in. After a few thrusts I could tell he was relaxing, and it must not hurt as much anymore.

"Blaine, nggghhh, oh my god, faster," He spoke out quickly.

I thrusted faster, but kept in mind not to thrust harder until he asked. We were both panting now and I could tell that I was sweating. I looked down to see Kurt leaning his head back in ecstasy, and he too had a sheen of sweat on his body.

"God, Kurt, you feel so fucking good. So – thrust – fucking – thrust - tight."

"Oh my – Blaine, harder!" He yelled.

I lifted his legs up a little and pulled out all the way before thrusting in hard. He screamed out a string of profanities so I must have hit his prostate. I kept thrusting long and hard, constantly hitting the little bundle of nerves inside of him. Without warning I came inside of him, filling him up. Not more than five seconds later Kurt clenched around my now soft cock, and ejaculated in long, white spurts over both of our stomachs. I collapsed onto him and pulled out slowly. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed a washcloth that I didn't notice was there until now. I wiped us both off and let Kurt snuggle into my arms.

"Blaine?" He breathed softly.

"Hmm."

"Thank you, so much. That was purely amazing." He sighed and snuggled further into my arms

"Mmm, I know. I agree. That was amazing, and you don't need to thank me, love. If anything I should be thanking you for letting me make love to the most beautiful boy on the planet."

"Ah, and who would that be?"

"You, silly." I smiled.

Kurt giggled and let me wrap my arms around him. "I love you Blaine." He said quietly. "I am so glad my first time was with you." I could feel him smiling against my chest.

"I love you too, Kurt. I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather do something as beautiful as that with either."

I looked over at the clock and saw it was only 5:53.

"When do I have to have you home by?

"Tomorrow. When you were downstairs I called my dad and he said he didn't mind if I stayed here tonight. It is Friday, so we don't have school tomorrow."

"Want to head downstairs and get something to eat. I'm hungry. After all, it's not like we ate those strawberries."

Kurt perked up at the thoughts of food. "Yeah, do you have any cupcake mix?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I think we do. Why?"

Kurt jumped out of bed and slowly limped towards the door. When he reached said door he turned and smiled at me. "Because we're going to make cupcakes." He said and then left.

I simply smiled and made my way downstairs.

_He is just the cutest thing._

_**:P I am so happy! I personally love this chapter. They are the most a-maze-balls couple evar.**_

_**These two have had it pretty easy lately huh? Well... Not for long. I have plans for a new character in that makes his debut in a couple of chapters.**_

_**We all need faith In Klaine. If they are **__**definitely meant to be**__** then they will make it through whatever is coming their way.**_

_**Back to this chapter. How you like? Was it awesome? Or did you hate it? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT :P Oh, and don't forget to tell me what you want the next chapter to be from the choices in my authors note up top :)**_

_**Thank You for Reading! :)**_


	9. ParTay Pt 1

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! ^^**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter, but from what I got I have come to a conclusion. **_

_**ITS PARTY TIME! (But at Puck's house) *Throws party hats at everyone* Here Put them on! Wait take them off... those are the wrong ones...**_

_**Haha you thought it was that kind of party? HAHA NO! ^^ Get your wine coolers and enjoy! (I'm joking. If you are under 21 please don't so that you are not drunk and be all like "OMG DAD THIS PERSON TOLD ME TO DRINK ALCOHOL! WOOOO!") I will get sent to jail. Nuff said. ;P This is only part one of the party. It's short. It is leading up to the party. Part 2 will be up SOON! And that will be the party!**_

_**Note: These will be the last 'happy' chapters for a little while. I am going to introduce you guys to an OC in the chapter after the party. Also an OC in this chapter, but he's harmless, and he's Blaine's brother soo... he so crazy ^^**_

_**This is not one of those stories where Blaine's family hates him because he's gay by the way. They still love him the same. But the Anderson's are still wealthy.**_

_**(Also, do you guys want me to write Kurt's POV of last chapter and post it as a One-shot? Or do you not want me to?) Just a suggestion!**_

_**Enjoy! (Kurt's POV)**_

_**Chapter 9**_

When Blaine and I finished making cupcakes, we cleaned up all of the flour and sugar before going to sit in the living room, still naked. Both of us sat down and enjoyed our treats before hearing a car door outside in the driveway. Our heads snapped up and my eyes widened.

"SHIT BLAINE! WE NEED TO GET UPSTAIRS!" I yelled quietly, but he just sat there looking confused.

"Why do we need to hide from my brother?" He asked skeptically.

I just stared at him, eyes wide, and gestured to our naked bodies. He got it right away.

"OH! Oh yeah, um... yeah we probably should go upstairs and get dressed I guess..." Again he just stood there.

"BLAINE! LET'S GO!" I shouted this time, grabbing his arm and dragging him upstairs when I heard the door start to open. Once in the safety of my room I turned to him again.

"Are you always this dumb after sex?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never had sex before today. I guess we will find out after we have sex again..." He trailed off in a deep, husky voice and pulled on his shirt and pants.

I sighed and looked around for my belt once I had my skinny jeans and vest back on. Blaine tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and he held up a white belt.

"Here's your belt." He stated.

I mouthed a 'thank you' and he smiled softly. Once my belt was on I pulled Blaine in for a passionate kiss.

"Thank you so much, Blaine." I said when we pulled away.

"What could you possibly thank me for?" He smiled.

"For everything, Blaine, the ring, the promise, being my boyfriend. Loving me..." I blushed "...The sex. That was really nice too." I smiled again.

"Kurt, you really don't need to thank me for anything, but, it's nothing. I would do anything for your love." He paused and pecked me on the lips. "Now, do you want to go downstairs?"

"Yeah, let's go before your brother eats all of our cupcakes."

We both fixed our hair and walked downstairs to see Blaine's brother, Marcus shoving a whole cupcake in his mouth. Mark was a very tall 19 year old. A lot taller than Blaine and I. Around Finn's height, but he didn't have the bone structure Finn did. Mark had straight, short black hair and hazel eyes. They didn't have that honey color that Blaine's had though. His eyebrows were just as thick as Blaine's, except they lacked being triangular. His attitude was very optimistic and he was very smart, also very outgoing and crazy at times. He had his 'Finn" moments, but so does everyone. His girlfriend's name was Andria and he had just started college. He was a lot like Blaine, except the girlfriend part.

Said man was startled when Blaine talked.

"Mark, how in the living hell can you always eat like this. You're going to die someday, and I will just say 'I told you so'. This eating habit of yours is really unhealthy." Blaine finished and sat down on a stool across from where I was standing.

"I'm sorry, OK? These cupcakes are just so good! Oh, and congtrats with the whole promise ring thing, it's really cool that you said yes." Mark said to me with pink frosting all over his face.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Oh Blaine texted me once you said yes." _When did he have time to do that? Blah, never mind._

"Oh." I blushed. Blaine just rolled his eyes playfully and pulled me into a side hug.

"Yeah. Oh! My friend Noah Puckerman is having a party tonight! You guys should so come!" Mark announced loudly.

"Wait, how do you know Puckerman?" I asked. "He's in our Glee club."

"I met him at a different party and we became bros I guess. Oh! Also he told me to invite people so...yeah!" He finished lamely.

I turned to Blaine. "Blaine, do you want to go? We don't have to if you don't want to be around alcohol. Knowing Puckerman, there _will_ be alcohol." He just nodded.

"Yeah, we'll go." Blaine shrugged.

Mark grinned and ran out of the kitchen, but then poked his head back in. "Oh, by the way, he wants everyone there at 8 o'clock, Kay?" Blaine and I both nodded. "OK! Cool! Seeya then!" Then he sprinted away and ran upstairs.

I turned to look at the clock to see it was about 7:38. _Time sure does fly fast. We only started the cupcakes at 6 o'clock... eh oh well._

I turned in Blaine's arms so I was only inches away from his face. "Do you want to get going then?" I asked.

"Sure, let me just go tell me parents. I'm sure they are around here somewhere." Blaine leaned into kiss me full on the lips. When he slipped his tongue into my mouth I let out a soft moan and wrapped my arms around his next. He growled and pushed me up against the counter and started to suck on a spot under my jaw when Mark decided to prance back into the kitchen with new clothes on.

"Hey guys, we should probably get go- OMG! Blaine! This is why you have a bedroom! Go use it! Nobody wants to see you two having sex! People eat in this kitchen!" Mark said dramatically. Blaine immediately pulled away and looked at him.

"Mark, you need to chill a little bit, it's not like we're having full-on sex on the counter or anything." He said very casually and could feel heat creeping up my neck.

"Ew, Blaine! You are my little brother! I do _not _need to know you have sex with your boyfriend." He said overdramatically again. I just rolled my eyes.

"I am only a year and a half younger than you Mark, and _YOU_ brought it up!" Blaine accused pointing a finger at him and walking past. "Hey, where are Mom and Dad. I need to ask them if I can evengoto this party." He said from where he stood by the Kitchen opening.

"They aren't home, they will be back on Sunday. They had to go to New York for something or another; they told me to tell you that. I already told them you were going, and that Kurt is probably going to stay over tonight." He started. "Also I won't be coming back I'll be saying over at Puck's. I don't want to hear you guys having crazy drunk animal sex tonight."

"Oh my god! Mark, if you are oh so uncomfortable with our sex life, they why do you keep bringing it up?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't know. So Kurt, does this mean that you and Blaine _do _have crazy animal sex?" He asked, platonically putting an arm around my shoulder. Both Blaine and I blushed.

"No!" we both shouted embarrassingly, still blushing. I shrugged his arm off of my shoulder and went to hide my face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh my god! You guys so do! Blaine, your face is pr-ice-less!" Mark laughed so hard he fell to the floor and flailed his legs and arms a little.

"Mark! We do _not! _Now get up so we can go!" Blaine commanded, still blushing. Trying to hide a smile from his brother's craziness. Mark didn't get up so Blaine went over and kicked him in the leg. "Marcus! I am really starting to think I am the oldest here. Get. Up!"

Mark scrambled to his feet quickly and put his hands up in surrender. "OK, I'm done! Let's go!" He ran out of the room and outside to the car. I sighed and kissed Blaine gently on the cheek.

"He is so mental." I stated. "Come on, let's just go." I said and reached out a hand for Blaine to take. He smiled and intertwined our fingers before we walked outside. Blaine closed the door behind us and we walked down the driveway to Mark's waiting car and hopped in the back seat.

"You guys ready for one Kick-Ass party?" He asked excitedly.

Blaine and I hummed in response and Mark drove off in the direction of Puck's house.

_**Ok! I know all of you are going to say Marcus is a lot like Finn. Well, if you think about it. Not really ^^ Just kind of. If you are confused about who Mark is, that is just Marcus's nickname, but I presume most of you guys got that. ;P**_

_**I hoped you guys really like this chapter! I did! I love Mark, he is such a goofball! If you want to know what he looks like, then just Google 'Chuck Criss'. It is Darren Criss's real life brother, and that's who I based him off. (Of course not the name, height, or personality. Just the looks ^^).**_

_**As Mark says, "ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR ONE KICK-ASS PARTY!" I so totally am ;)**_

_**Please Review telling me what you think about Marcus!**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING! :P 3**_


	10. ParTay Pt 2

_**^^ Heeyyy, wasssuup? **_

_**So. I tried. This chapter is not as good **__**as**__**I**__** really wanted it to be, so I hope you guys enjoy it. ^^**_

_**Who is ready for drunken Klaine? Oh, and drunk Marcus -_^ you better be. I worked HARD on this chapter D:**_

_**I'm joking ^^ It's 5 o'clock in the morning though! I stayed up all night writing this :D FOR YOU GUYS ^^**_

_**(That is how much I love your reviews! The more reviews, the faster the chapters come :P)**_

_**PARTAYY TTIIMMEE! Ok NOW you can put on the hats ^^ Trust me in this though. The party only **__**really**__** begins after most of the people leave :)**_

_**Enjoy! (Still Kurt's POV) ^^ (I secretly love Kurt's POV) DAMNIT! now it's not a secret :(**_

_**Chapter 9 Pt. 2 (Chapter 10)**_

Marcus drove Blaine and I, along with himself, to Noah Puckerman's 'Kick-Ass' party. To be honest I wasn't really that excited. Alcohol never sits well with my body, or my brain. Or anything.

I could tell Blaine was excited though. Why? I will never know. Possibly the interactions with new people.

Finn, Mike, and Quinn were the only Designated Driver's that I knew at the party. So, since Blaine and I were likely to go back to Blaine's, I probably needed to talk to one of them. Probably Finn, he was the only one of them who knew where Blaine lived.

The party would most likely consist of more than 200 people. That was another reason I wasn't very excited. More people meant more witnesses for when/if you do anything stupid. Like *cough cough* Kiss a Drunk Rachel Berry? I looked over at Blaine with an accusing face.

"What?" He asked.

"You better not kiss any girls this time Blaine, I know we weren't even together last time but, it still pissed me off." I said seriously.

"Whoa-hoa! Blaine, you didn't tell me about this! You kissed a girl? Oh my, how was it? Was she hot?" Marcus asked from where he was jumping with excitement in the front seat.

"Oh my God! Rachel Berry is_ not_ hot!" I interrupted before Blaine even said anything.

"Babe, be nice." He said putting a hand over mine. "I'm sorry Marcus, I didn't tell you because that was not one of my proudest moments. At all. Kissing Rachel only felt good at the time because I was drunk." Blaine said with a slight hint of regret when he saw me cringe.

"Wait, you sound like there is more. Is there more? Blaine! Did you have sex with her? Bad Blaine..." Marcus accused.

"What no! I would never just _have sex _with someone. I still had at least _some_ of my common sense. I mean _come on._ Just thinking about having sex with a girl makes me want to barf." Blaine stated. I looked over at him again and his face was screwed up in disgust. Ha-ha yeah. 'My mail man' was picturing having sex with a girl. Instant boner-kill.

"OK Lover boys, were here." Marcus said as he pulled into the driveway. "Wow a lot of people are already here. Cool! Let's go!" Mark got out of the car and swung my door open, dragging me out right as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Whoa! God! Marcus you need to chill, OK?" I said when I was standing up.

Blaine jumped out of his side of the car a little too fast and tripped. I ran over to him immediately while Marcus belted out laughing.

"Blaine, are you OK?" I asked worriedly. He nodded and stood up. I kissed him on the cheek and walked over to Marcus. "Marcus! Stop laughing, Blaine could have really gotten hurt and you are just _laughing _at him?" Marcus just kept laughing again. "Whatever, we're leaving."

I grabbed Blaine's hand and walked up to the house with him. We waited there until Mark hobbled over to us still laughing. "Ohmygod Blaine, you are hilarious, you know that? Oh my gosh, you two are just _fun-nay_." Blaine gave him one of my signature bitch-please looks and rang the doorbell.

Marcus casually put his arm around me again and stood closer to the door. Blaine just glared at him again before taking Mark's arm off of my shoulders and replacing it with his own. I snuggled into Blaine's arms and shared a loving look with him before the door swung open, revealing Noah Puckerman.

"Hey! Mar-co! Wassup man? Hey you brought Kurt! Wait how the hell do you know my boy Kurt? Oh, and ummm...Blaire?" Puck asked while ushering us into his house where the party was in full swing.

"Hey man! Oh, Kurt? He's my bro's boy toy-" Blaine elbowed him and glared," I mean boyfriend! I totally meant boyfriend! Oh, Blaine, he's just my stupid brother." This time I elbowed him in Mark in the side.

"Oh, Hi Blaire!" Puck said and stuck out his hand.

"It's Blaine, not Blaire, I'm kind of in your Glee club...? You... you don't know me?" Blaine asked skeptically.

"Nope, not really. I don't pay attention to anything having to do with school." Puck said, and walked away, motioning for Marcus to follow him into the kitchen.

Blaine and I just shared a look before following them.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

Blaine and I mingled and sipped out drinks until just about everyone left at around 2 o'clock in the morning. Once everyone except those of us in Glee Club and Mark left the party, everything started getting better. Since we all knew each other well enough to drink more and act crazy.

Blaine and I walked into the kitchen to refill our cups when we saw Finn and Quinn talking to each other while holding cups of soda since they were two of the three DD's. We greeted each other and when our cups were full again we left to down to the basement where everyone else was.

Music was blaring very loudly and people were playing different games. Puck, Sam, Marcus, and Santana were playing beer pong in the middle of the room. Brittany was half naked sitting on Artie's lap while he played quarters with Mike, Mercedes, and Tina. Blaine and I chugged our drinks and he went to go get refills again. While he was gone Rachel went up to stand on the coffee table and announced that she was going to start singing. I sighed when she started to sing the song 'Hips Don't Lie' By Shakira.

I felt a tap the shoulder and turned around to see Blaine grinning and holding up my cup, full, but a little off-color.

"I put some Vodka in it." He said and winked. "Just to get the party started for us."

I hesitated and then grabbed it. I saw Finn and Quinn finally join every one and walk over to watch the beer pong table. Out of no-where at all Santana hopped up to us and pulled Blaine into a not so platonic embrace. She pulled back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Heeyyy." She slurred. "Want to make out? You look so hot right now." I glared at her but Santana just leaned into kiss Blaine, but he pulled away just in time.

"Uhh, n-no thank you. I don't think Kurt would like that. Actually, I don't think that _I_ would like that. I'm gay." Blaine said, pushing her away from himself a little. "Also I am not going to make the mistake of kissing a girl again while I am drunk." Santana huffed and walked away, and over to grab Brittany's hand to dance with her.

I blinked and looked back at Blaine who was staring at my pants and swaying lightly. _How did he do that? He's drunk! Wow, he's good._ I thought to myself. I realized he was staring at my crotch and smirked. I finished off my drink again and immediately my eyes blurred over quite a lot. I heard Rachel shout for Finn to help her off of the coffee table. He walked over and helped her down before turning on the stereo again. "For Your Entertainment" came on right away. I looked back to Blaine.

Blaine looked up and his eyes were dark with lust. He grabbed my arm and led me over to the couch before lightly pushing me down on it and straddling my waist.

"You look so fucking hot tonight, Kurt." He said and leaned down to suck at my neck.

"_Blaine_." I moaned when he pushed one of his knees up between my legs. I knew that this was not the place to get hard, in front of all of your friends, but my body didn't seem to want to move at all. Blaine leaned up to kiss me fiercely on the mouth, and started to deepen it. I say 'started' because Marcus thought that at that moment was the time to announce we all gather in a circle on the floor to play a game. Blaine sighed and muttered 'cockblock' before standing and holding his hand out to help me up, swaying a little more now. I grabbed his hand and stumbled off of the couch in my drunken haze to go sit on the floor where everyone was gathering slowly.

"Kurt, I'm going to go get us another drink, I-I'll be right back." Blaine stuttered into my ear. I nodded slightly and looked over to find the wall texture suddenly very interesting.

After about 2 minutes everyone walked over to plop down on the floor, even Finn, Quinn, and Mike. All of a sudden a shaky hand was shoving a cup full of more alcohol into my hand. "There you go, Kurrrtie Pie." I turned slightly to see Blaine through my hooded eyes, falling to the floor next to me, slightly spilling his drink.

"Who's ready for Truth or Dare?" Marcus asked, very loudly, and sat on my other side. Everyone started cheering so he just smirked and leaned his head on my shoulder. 'Like a G6' started to blare out into the room.

"Alrighty then." He slurred loudly. "Santana! Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." She said, throwing her hands up.

"OK, I dare you to take off your shirt and sit on Tina's lap until your next turn."

She shrugged and pulled off her shirt, all of the boys except Kurt and Blaine snapped their heads over to stare at her crimson red bra. She sat down in Tina's lap and Tina started messily braiding her hair.

"Frankenteen." She announced. "Truth or dare?"

Finn looked up at the nickname and hesitated before saying Truth.

"OK...um... got it! Have you ever kissed a boy? Did you enjoy it?" She asked and everyone looked at Finn waiting for his answer.

"No, I have not. So no, I did not enjoy it." He answered right away. Santana grimaced.

"You're no fun." She mumbled.

"Umm... Puck. Truth or dare." Finn asked.

"Dare. Puckzilla iowns/i this game." Puck bragged. I rolled my eyes.

"Kiss Marcus." He said, smirking. "And not just a peck either." I saw Blaine's eyes widen a little bit. I would be shocked too if it was Finn having to kiss a guy.

"OK." Puck shrugged. "He's my bro! It's all cool."

Puck leaned over Quinn to put his hand on Mark's shoulder. Mark didn't really seem to care because he was so drunk. Puck placed his lips on Mark's, kissing him roughly for about 10 seconds. He pulled away and went to sit back in his spot. Nobody even seemed to care except Quinn. After all she was stuck in the middle of the two.

"Hummel." Puck said loudly. "Truth or dare?" I thought about it before saying "Dare". I regretted it. Who even knows what kind of dare Noah will come up wi-

"You have to run around the house." He interrupted my thoughts. Oh. Well that wasn't so bad. "Naked" He added. I immediately fell sober and looked around the room. Blaine's eyes were dark again, but it was mixed with a look of protectiveness. Everyone's eyes were on me and I could feel my face heat up.

Before I knew it I was being shoved upstairs by Puck and Brittany. Everyone joined us three upstairs and started pulling off articles of my clothing. I was in only my boxers when I tried to tell them to stop. Everyone was looking intently at me, waiting for me to take off that one last article. Well, all except Finn and Quinn, but I could see Quinn peeking through her hand. Nobody in the room had ever seen me naked, except Blaine, who was standing off to the side quietly, so everyone wanted to know what I looked like.

Morbid curiosity. Typical friends.

I sighed. It's now or never. No one will remember it anyway. Everyone was drunk. That was the moment I forgot not everyone really was drunk. I sighed again and quickly slid my underwear down slowly. Everyone's eyes widened, I knew why too. I wasn't exactly what 17 year old boys would call 'average' size. I was a few inches longer. People started gaping at me and I quickly took a glance at Blaine. He looked pretty mad that everyone was seeing what only he should see. I frowned and walked up to him to kiss him softly before walking over to the door. Everyone followed me outside and I mentally counted to 3.

1...2...3. I took off around the house. I didn't think this would be the hard part about the dare, but then I realized how big Puck's house really was. It took only about 2 minutes though, only stumbling a couple of times, but when I got back nobody was outside except Blaine. He was sitting on the step with his head in his hands. I walked up to him slowly with a look of worry on my face.

"Blaine? Why are you out here? Why did everyone go back inside?" I asked.

He didn't seem very drunk anymore either. "I was busy watching you run off; I didn't notice everyone scurrying inside. That's only until I turned around and they were gone-"

"Why didn't you just go inside too?" I asked skeptically.

"-I didn't want to leave you out here, and also." He paused. "We are locked out."

I suddenly got angry. "My clothes are inside though!" Blaine just smiled. "What are you grinning at?" I asked.

"Only Kurt Hummel would be concerned about his clothes enough to not realize he's naked in freezing weather." Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "Why don't we just go wait in your brother's car. Finn will have to drive us home sooner or later." I smiled when I heard him say 'home'. It gave me butterflies hearing him say it.

"OK. I think he has a blanket in there anyway." Blaine looked at me weird. "Don't ask, I don't know why."

He shrugged and we walked back to Finn's car where I pulled a blanket out of the trunk before curling up in a ball in the backseat. Blaine was in the middle of wrapping his arms around me when the driver side door opened. Finn bounced in and started the car.

"Sorry Kurt, Puck is a douche bag. I left as soon as I said goodbye to Rachel. You guys ready to go?" Finn asked. I smiled at Finn's big brotherly like actions.

"Yeah, I am more than ready to leave." I said breathlessly. Blaine tightened his arms around my waist and Finn drove away.

Once at Blaine's house I got out of the car with the blanket still wrapped around me and said a quick goodbye to Finn. Blaine and I walked inside and up the stairs. I plopped down on Blaine's bed and felt the bed dip slightly beside me. Blaine slid under the covers and let me curl up in his arms. Yes, he was naked, but I was too tired to get aroused. I knew Blaine was about to fall asleep, but I still had one question.

"Blaine?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" He hummed and hugged onto me tighter.

"When do you think I will get my clothes back?"

_**Long chapter is long. :)**_

_**I really hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me how you liked it in a review! ^^**_

_**Now I go back to watching **__**Queer as Folk**__**. :P**_

_**Thanks for Reading! :D**_


	11. Methane Michalski

_**Sorry for the wait guys! (I know I know don't make excuses) But, time for writing is getting less and less, because of school, listening to Glee Season 3 songs, and watching Videos of Chris Colfer online.**_

_**Don't lie. We have all been there.**_

_**And maybe I have just been in a funk lately. OK whenever I sit down nothing ever comes out and I do not like to write by pushing things and ideas out of my brain. It makes all of my ideas crap, and you guys do not deserve that. **_

_**Even though my ideas are crap anyway.**_

_**Anywayyyy :P Things get a little angst-y in the chapter... sooo prepare. Things don't get terrible yet, but they will get pretty bad. Not TOO bad though. OK I will shut up so you all can read now :) **_

_**Oh! One more thing, everything in bold is Italian, so if you want to go to Google translate and ... Translate them feel free. I speak Italian, so everything I say might not be the same as Google translate so...**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**Chapter: 11 (Blaine's POV)**_

Three things happened on Monday at school. All of which were not pleasant, like at all.

First, Kurt and I walked into The Lima Bean to get some coffee, and this girl kept staring at me like I was an ice cream cone. That didn't bode well with Kurt. Once we were back in the car with our drinks, I forgot to put my coffee down when I buckled my seat belt, and bumped my elbow on the door, causing my coffee to spill all over Kurt's car. Let me just remind you that he was already pissed. The lecture I got on the way to school was one I could have lived my whole life without hearing.

I seriously thought Kurt was going to rip my head off, it was that bad. So once we got to school he hopped out of the car and strutted into the school without talking to me.

The second dreadful thing that happened today was that it was my first time getting slushied. I know a shocker right? I'm an out gay student, dating the most flamboyant man on the face of this earth, not that I am complaining, and this is the first time someone has given me negative attention at this school.

The flavor was some mix between Strawberry, and Grape. I don't know, Kurt says it's new. It was like a fucking iceberg slapping me in the face, how does Kurt do this every day? I will never know, only Kurt could ever stay that strong, another reason why I am proud of him. Other than that, I didn't know it was going to happen, so I didn't have a change of clothes. Therefore I had to walk around school with a brownish-pink color all over my outfit.

The third thing that occurred was soon to be the turning point of my senior year, but I didn't even know it yet.

There was a new kid, his name was . . .Evan, Evian, Ethan? I don't even know, probably something close to that. I only knew that much by hearing the entirety of the girls swoon about him during lunch. I haven't even seen this kid yet, yet I knew, in the back of my mind, that he would somehow be the cause of some very big trouble. Why should I be worried? I don't know, but I really am.

I didn't have time for anymore drama with what state my clothes were in, and the fact that I was NOT going to get a ride home from Kurt today.

Eh, I would ask Finn for a ride or something or something.

_GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee_

(Next Day at school) (Blaine's POV)

Today was a much better day, so far.

I had called Kurt last night begging him for forgiveness, to which he hesitantly forgave me, I brought an extra change of clothes, just in case, and I didn't have any run-ins with the new kid.

Until second period, English class, one of the three classes, besides lunch, that I had with Kurt.

Mr. Govinski kept droning on and on about how independent clauses and dependent clauses are things that by this age, we should know by now.

But like always, I was staring at Kurt's impeccable beauty. That is until I was rudely interrupted by the door opening and Mr. Govinski speaking to the class as a whole.

"Attention class, we have a new exchange student in our English class, transferring from Venice, Italy." He paused so the new boy could walk in. "His name is Ethane Michalski."

I heard Kurt gasp from the seat next to me when the boy spoke in a very Italian-laced accent. "**Saluti**, it is very exquisite to be here this fine afternoon." I snorted at his speech, but looked over to Kurt on the other hand, seeing him just about drool over the boy's accent. I could speak Italian, but not with an accent like that...

I, soon enough, became very, very jealous, but one thing stood out to me.

This boy was like my twin, in its own ways.

He had black, darker than my own, curly hair, longer than mine, and un-gelled. From the distance I was at he did not have Brown/green eyes. They were a dull, uninteresting green, but were wide and had long black eyelashes surrounding them. His nose was small and his jaw was strong. His eyebrows were not isosceles triangles like mine though, they were curved and thin, taking away some of his masculinity. He looked to be about 6'2", unlike my own height, 5'8", and from what I could tell, he was not very muscular. _Weird, he almost looks as if he trims his eyebrows. Aren't gays the only ones who do that, along with girls? God hopefully this guy wasn't gay. Maybe he is just reeeaaaaallllyyyyy feminine. Yeah, that's it._

_Feminine. Not Gay. Hopefully, I do __not__ need competition._

Other than his facial features, his clothes were another story. He was wearing dark jeans, a black long-sleeved button-up, and a small silver necklace with a . . . cross on it? His shoes were designer, and his messenger bag was black and chic.

All of the girls, excuse me, all of the girls and _Kurt_, were swooning over him, but I REALLY did not see the appeal. Maybe it was just the accent.

The teacher told the new student to sit in the empty seat next to Kurt, and I just about died. When he sat down Kurt blushed furiously and Ethane winked.

Great.

"**Sei ****Bellissima, **what is your name?" He asked hesitantly. _God he just called Kurt beautiful. Shit ..._

"K-Kurt Hummel." Kurt finished with a smile.

Then the foreign student looked towards me. "And you are?" I just scowled.

"Blaine." I glared, "and Kurt is my boyfriend." I said by putting my arms around Kurt's waist and hugging him tightly and possessively.

The atmosphere immediately changed once I said Kurt was mine. Ethane glared at me. "Oh, I see." He looked to Kurt again. "You are very beautiful, Blaine is incredibly lucky to have you." He then blinked. "Would you mind giving me a tour of the school? I do not yet know my way around."

"Umm", Kurt blushed again and immediately nodded his head. The bell rang and Kurt gave me a quick kiss goodbye before leading Methane, excuse me, Ethane out of the classroom.

I sure felt like shit now.

_Who WAS this guy?_

_**Like I said this guy is a piece of crap, and usually authors like their OCs. Oh and his name is pronounced Ee-Thaine. Not Ethan-ey, or Ethan-eh. And his last name is pronounced Mit-Chal-Skii. **_

_**Psshh not me, he is ALREADY coming in between Klaine. And he is too much of an ass kisser.**_

_**Plus you guys will realize he is a giant jerk, if you haven't already seen a little glimpse of this. **_

_**The plus side (only one) is that you guys get to see a lot of jealous!Blaine.**_

_**You guys will think of me as crazy for making Kurt act so strange about him, because in a chapter or two you will realize that Ethane (Or as Blaine calls him, Methane) has A LOT of flaws, but because of his accent Kurt and the girls just seem to look right over that.**_

_**Plus, let me tell you now, Ethane is Bisexual.**_

_**But Kurt and Blaine don't know this yet. Next chapter will be a little innocent, but yeah. Like I said, not for long.**_

_**If by the end of this story you guys ship Kethane (KurtxEthane). Or even something like Anchelski (EthanexBlaine, last names)**_

_**Then you are adopted, and well you are reading the wrong story, because this is Klaine.**_

_**Bitchas.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW telling me how you like Ethane Michalski.**_

_**Thanks for reading :)!**_


	12. I Think It's Sexy

_**HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D**_

_**I do not really have anything to say right now except that I decided to give you guys a fairly nice chapter before shit hits the fan and things get messy. OK a couple of chapters back I said something along the lines of 'An OC comes between Kurt and Blaine, so prepare to encourage Klaine to get back on the right track afterwards" Blah blah blah. I didn't mean it like "an OC comes between Klaine and kills Kurt, and then Blaine goes crying into the OC's arms, or vice versa, and then they fall in love and get married with unicorns flying around their rainbow castle that smells like pineapples and has candy canes floating out of their graham cracker chimney."**_

_**No**__**. Then the story just would NOT be realistic. **__**At All.**__** All I said was that Klaine will HAVE bumps in the road, big and small, but if they are meant to be they will overcome all of it TOGETHER, like a normal, flawed high school couple. I didn't mean for it to sound like we are all going to die because of an OC.**_

_**But you all are welcomed to hate Ethane if you would like ;)**_

_**Just clearing all of that up for you guys.**_

_**...**_

_**Am I the only one who likes watching the word count go up at the bottom of the page while I am typing? IT'S SO FUUNNNNNNNN!**_

_**I need a life.**_

_**If THAT amuses me so.**_

_**OOOHHH! There is a surprise in this Chapter too, MARCUS IS BACK, shortly, and a little sumthin' sumthin' for you guyyys ;P**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**Chapter 12 (Blaine's POV)**_

_**(1 Week Later, Blaine's house)**_

Things between Kurt and Michalski seemed to stay very platonic lately, with minimal flirting on Ethane's part, and none on Kurt's.

Kurt didn't seem to notice the winks, and suggestive tones that Michalski ever used with him. Or the fact that Michalski always blushed around Kurt.

Kurt was totally oblivious to the fact that maybe Michalski could be one of his suitors.

I do have to admit that Michalski is not _that_ bad of a guy, he's kind of cool sometimes. Just not when he is shamelessly flirting with Kurt.

Michalski hasn't come between Kurt and me, which I am lucky for, but it seems as though Ethane has this power over people, to where people only notice _him _- and nobody else - when you are talking to the boy. He doesn't seem to have that effect on Kurt though, another reason for which I don't totally hate him.

I also haven't had much time with Kurt alone, because Michalski was always there. I haven't been able to touch Kurt, kiss him, tell him I love him, or even hold his hand in the hallway.

Because Michalski was always there.

_Maybe I could just invite Kurt over for some alone time? That actually sound like a good idea, just cuddle up and watch a movie with my favorite boy in the world. Whoa! When did I hit call under his contact on my phone?_

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt gleeful voice rang out into my ear. At this point I had completely forgotten about Michalski.

"Hi baby, are you busy at all right now?" I smiled so wide after hearing his voice, I thought my mouth was going to brake.

Kurt giggled like teenage girl, from what I am assuming the term of endearment. "Nope not busy at all, and Blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt?" I smiled.

"I love it when you call me baby." He giggled through the phone again.

"Well, Kurt?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I love _**you**_." I said fondly, to which Kurt sighed.

"Aww, I love you too Blaine." _Kurt is smiling, I know it, _I said to myself.

"Would you maybe want to come over and watch a movie with me today?" I asked quietly into the phone, not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere. I heard a car door outside. _Mom and Dad must be home._

Just then the doorbell rang. _What? Mom and Dad never ring the doorbell to their own house._

"Um Blaine?" I heard Kurt say ask I ran downstairs to answer the door. Kurt giggled again.

"Yeah?" I asked and opened the door. "Wait, one second Kurt I've got to get the do-" I paused in the middle of my sentence when I opened the door and saw who was standing there.

_Kurt. _

I closed my phone when I saw that Kurt was _already_ standing on my front porch. My jaw was hanging open, so I closed it. Kurt was blushing slightly and he had his hands behind his back.

"Kurt!" I said excitedly, jumping to him and embracing him tightly, burying my face in his neck. _Mmm vanilla._ "How did you get here so fast?" I exclaimed joyfully, a huge grin pulling at my face.

"Actually" he paused, "I was on my way here when you called. Great minds think a like huh?" He finished with one of his hundred-watt smiles. I nodded and he pulled out flowers from behind his back. Red Roses. A look of confusion spread over my face. "These are for kind of abandoning you this week to show Ethane around, I noticed I was kind of leaving you off to the side, and I really didn't mean to, Blaine. Please forgive me, it's just that he's new and he didn't have any friends, so I was thinking 'why not make a new friend'? He seemed nice enough so I went for it, but I wasn't thinking about how you would feel about it." He took a breath. "I am really, _really_ sorry Blaine." Kurt held out the flowers with his best puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"Kurt, you do not need to worry about me so much, but thank you, these are lovely, thank you." Kurt smiled out of relief and I couldn't help but pull him into a passionate kiss. Kurt was still holding the flowers so when I went to wrap my arms around his waist the flowers were pressed between us. I ran my tongue across his lower lip, asking for entrance, but right when he was about to open his mouth I heard someone stomping rapidly down the stairs.

At that point Mark came running past while shoving his shoes on.

"No Crazy Animal sex after 9 o'clock guys! That's when mom and dad get home from Aunt Carmen's!" Mark stopped by his car and turned to us. "And Blaine, PLEASE, I beg you, do it in _your_ room this time, you wouldn't want mummy and daddy catching you guys in the kitchen like I did, do you?" He smirked.

"Oh Marcus, just leave already." Kurt said with a laugh. Marcus just snickered and hopped in his car before taking off to who knows where.

"Here let's go inside." I suggested. Once inside Kurt ran off to the living room to pick out a movie and I went into the kitchen to put the roses in a vase and make popcorn. When the popcorn was done, and I was pouring it into a bowl I heard Kurt shout.

"Um, Blaine?" He asked, voice quivering from laughter. I walked into the family room with the popcorn and set the bowl down on the table before I turned to Kurt with a small quirk of my eyebrow. He pointed to the table next to the popcorn, and then smirked playfully.

Sitting there was a half-empty bottle of lubricant, lid open. _Shit. I forgot to put that back._

"Uhm, I can explain. I was just - before - I was so horny - and I couldn't get you . . . like . . . out of my head - so I – OK?" I blushed to the roots of my hair, "Don't judge me." I paused. "Plus there was nothing else to do." I finished and I grabbed the bottle and shut it.

"Blaine! Whoa there cowboy, you do not need to be embarrassed around me, babe. Especially when it comes to things like this." He paused and his eyes slightly darkened. "You know you _could_ have called me, I would have helped out." He finished, leaning back on the couch and biting his lip.

"Really." I asked, mouth gaping. _He would really come all the way over here just to help me get off?_

"Really, I am _so_ not opposed to phone sex, Blaine." He smirked.

_Oh._

_**Oh. Oh My.**_

I sat the bottle back down and settled on the couch next to Kurt, trying to get the fact that _Kurt Hummel_, sexiest man ever, would not be opposed to something like _phone sex_.

That was just fucking hot.

Kurt took his middle and index finger to guide my head sideways towards his.

"No big deal, you left out lube after using it, I think it's cute." He pecked me on the lips. "Actually, I think it's . . . really fucking sexy." He kissed me on the lips again, a little bit more rough than the first, but then pulled away, but before I pulled him back to my with a soft 'uh-uh' on my part, and smashed my lips to his.

He let out a small moan and pushed me back on the couch before crawling up to straddle my hips, his half-hard cock settling on my full on erection. He started a steady rhythm of thrusting down onto my hips for a couple of minutes, and pulled his lips away from mine to kiss my neck momentarily before getting off of me completely to scoot down and kneel between my legs, using only one hand to un-zip and un-button my pants while stroking my inner thigh with the other. I moaned and squirmed when he pulled down my pants and boxers in one go, causing my erection to spring out and bounce against my stomach.

Kurt scooted up to whisper in my ear. "Mmm Blaine, you look so hot right now." I shivered from Kurt's hot breath against my ear. He pulled back again, and took my leaking cock in his hand and slowly pumped it a couple times before bending down and licking the head of my cock before sucking it into his mouth, and holds the base of my cock with his right hand.

"Kurt! Fuck, Kurt. Fuck fuck fuck fuck." I moaned out.

He pulled away to look at me in the eyes before taking me fully in his mouth and moaning, the vibrations causing me to get closer to the edge.

My moaning was now reaching a very loud level and I barely even realized that I had tangled my hands in Kurt's hair. He hummed again when I pulled, and it caused me to thrust up into his wet mouth. He didn't complain, so I started to slowly thrust up into his mouth. My pace quickened as I got closer and closer the peak, and at this point I was practically fucking Kurt's mouth, and he was just _taking_ it, while _still sucking_, and he didn't gag once.

_Damn._

I looked down to him to see him looking up at me with lust filled eyes, and him working at his own erection, pumping it fast and in long strokes. With one final thrust of my hips I came long and hard down Kurt's throat with a cry of 'Kurt', and a harsh pull to his hair. Kurt pulled off of my now soft cock with a small 'pop' and brought his now semen covered hand, from his own orgasm, to my mouth, prying open my lips with two of his fingers. I sucked his fingers clean and he licked off the rest of what I didn't get on his hand before falling on top of me, and snuggling into my chest.

We laid there for a couple minutes to come down from our orgasmic haze.

"Blaine, we should probably watch the movie I picked out now." Kurt murmured.

"Movie? What movie? You picked out a movie?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh god Blaine, never mind, you are always stupid after sex." Kurt smiled. "How about we just snuggle?"

"I smiled and pulled him closer. "That sounds really nice."

_**You likeyy!**_

_**Good :)**_

_**I am afraid that literally no one likes this story though :/ because none of you are telling me what I'm doing well and what I'm not so well at! Don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism guys! And thank you SO much for the people who HAVE reviewed! I luuurve you.**_

_**Here! Have an inspirational Quote!**_

_**"Life's not grey; Life's a rainbow! ...and a rainbow wouldn't be a rainbow if it were missing a single color. Life wouldn't be the magical miracle that it is if it were missing a single one of you. I want you to believe; It Gets Better."  
>-Prince Poppycock<strong>_

_**Thank You for Reading! :)**_


End file.
